Pinky Promise
by Kileah
Summary: Mei wants to find photos of when she was younger. But what happens when she finds pictures of her with a child she can't remember?  Taiwan x Iceland, very clean


Just a small key for you guys.

Mei = Taiwan

Yong Soo = Korea

Li = Hong Kong

Yao = China

Eric = Iceland

"Tsk...Where does gege keep those damn photos?" The little Taiwanese girl shifted some boxes around with an annoyed grumble. Standing up and looking around she spotted a box on top of a book shelf, the only unturned box in the room. Grabbing a stable crate, she turned it over and using it to stand on, she slowly started sliding the box off the shelf, As it started getting closer to the edge, the crate tipped slightly forward causing Mei to try to rock backwards, pulling the box off and sending photos to the floor. "Well, at least I found them." She reassured herself before going to sit on the floor and going through the photos.

Every time she picked up a photo, a thoughtful look came across her face. All these memories, how she missed them. Most of them were her, Yong Soo, and Li. She stopped with a confused look when she found a stack of photos clipped together and a note reading 'Mei & Eric'. Who was this Eric? Something in the back of her mind felt foggy. But it had her name so why not take a peek? Nervously she pulled the clip. The first picture had her chasing Yong around and a crying boy in the corner. White hair was the only thing she really noticed since his clothing was...weird. Going on she couldn't help but smile. This boy seemed nice, it was no wonder Mei seemed to protect him. It wasn't until she got to the last picture that she froze wide eyed. "Pinky promise?"

Flashback

"Eric!" Mei ran up to the sobbing boy and she took a moment to breath before leaning down to his level. "Hey, what's wrong?" She reached a hand up and placed it on his head while he sobbed. "E-everyone is leaving m-me...N-norge, S-sve...all of them..." Frowning, Mei pulled his hands away from his face. "Hey, I'm still here. And I'll always be your friend. I'd never leave you."

Rubbing his eyes he looked at her and sniffled. "Promise?" The tears and doubtful look on his face left a burning pain in her chest. "Of course." She said with a smile, which seemed to cheer him up a little. "Here, this is something I learned from my brother." She took his tiny hand and curled all his fingers in except his pinky. Then she took her own and hooked the two together. "It's a pinky promise. So this promise will always be connected."

End Flashback

It wasn't until the sound of tears pattering on the pictures hit her ears that she was pulled back into the room. Iceland? Li's high school friend Iceland? How...how could she have forgotten? She wiped her cheeks and then the pictures. A new goal reviving her energy and she threw the rest of the old family photos back into the box before running out of the storage room. It wasn't long before she had grabbed a couple things and was heading out the door.

"Mei?" Yao stopped her with a confused look on his face. "Where are you going, aru?" Mei just turned her head and smiled. "I'm going to visit an old friend." She told him and left.

It took her awhile before she found the place. She even had to call Li once who sounded rather confused as to why she needed it in the first place. But now she was standing at his door and her heart beat so loud she could hear it.

Mei stood there a little while longer before her shaking hand reached up and pressed the door bell. He'd remember her right? He was Li's best friend. How could he forget her with daily stories being drilled into his head. "Coming!" She heard and before she knew it the door was open and there he stood. Her little Eric wasn't so little anymore. She would never forget him again after this. She saw the surprise in his face and she just smiled. After a moment she held her pinky out to him. "I believe...we had a promise."

* * *

><p>Alright so, there's actually an even shorter story to go behind this story. A friend of mine is an avid Iceland player, while I stick behind Taiwan. Well, one day the two met during an event where they were younger and we got to talking about a 'what if' situation. Well! I wrote it and this is what came out. ^_^ Hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review<p> 


End file.
